LoveDrunk
by Yellow Sunflower
Summary: Noah was clearly intoxicated. Or so he wanted Cody to think. I think it's an AU... they're in college so I guess that counts. Slash but not too racy . NoCo. OOC? Reveiw and critique!


I pwn nothing. But if I did, NoCo would be canon.

* * *

Cody sat on his bed, fidgeting nervously. He tried to watch TV, but nothing interesting was on. He tried to read a magazine, but he couldn't concentrate. He even tried to do some of the homework that was assigned in class the day before, but then he thought, _Am I really_ that_ desperate?_ and soon gave up. Noah had said that he would be back from the party an hour ago. Cody couldn't disguise his worry. What if something had happened to him? Cody knew _for a fact_ that there would be beer there. _If Noah tried to drive home…_ Cody's mind filled with many different scenarios of what could have happened.

Finally, after what seemed like endless waiting, Noah stumbled into the dorm room.

Firstly, Cody had to inwardly sigh with relief that nothing had happened to his friend. Then, he snapped at him, "Noah, where the hell have you been?" Cody's voice was high-pitched with concern. Noah was clearly intoxicated. Or so he wanted Cody to think.

Noah had said that he was going to a party at the other end of the town. But, in fact, there _was_ no party. Noah had driven off the college campus, seen a movie, and came back. Noah wasn't drunk. Noah was, in fact, completely sober. There wasn't a drop of alcohol in his body.

On the inside, Noah had to admit, he liked seeing Cody worry about him. On the outside, he shrugged it off.

"Cody, you worry too much," Noah replied.

"Did you drive yourself home like this?" Cody demanded.

"Well, I wasn't going to _walk_ home, genius. Besides, I'm perfectly capable of driving," Noah argued, slurring his words a little.

"Really?" Cody asked with skepticism.

"Mmhmm," Noah nodded, quickly at first, then slower and slower. Suddenly, Noah fell forward. Cody reacted just in time to keep him from crashing onto the floor.

"Noah, you're so drunk," Cody muttered. Noah smirked; this was going perfectly.

Noah stood up, laughing carelessly. "You bet I am!" he declaimed and jabbed his thumb into his chest. Noah was going to stress his "intoxication" as much as possible, so if later events didn't work out, he could blame them on being drunk.

"Here," Cody helped Noah onto his bed. "Just go to sleep, and in the morning, you'll be back to normal. You'll have a terrible hangover, but you'll be back to normal."

"But I'm not even tired!" Noah disagreed. "Besides, if I fall asleep, you won't be able to hear my secret…" Noah trailed off, hoping Cody would be curious.

He was. "Your secret?" It sounded like Cody was more impatient than curious, but it had worked either way.

"Yup," Noah said. "Do you want to hear it?"

Cody thought about it for a moment. It probably wasn't anything really important, considering his condition. "Okay, sure," Cody sat down on the bed next to Noah.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked. Yes, he was stalling. Just because his intoxication was fake doesn't mean his nervousness about telling Cody wasn't.

"Yes! Tell me, Noah."

Noah leaned over and whispered in Cody's ear. "I'm gay."

"What?!" Cody pulled away. He had suspected that Noah was gay, but the shock that he felt when his suspicions were confirmed was still great. And they were roommates. And Noah was gay. And Cody was him roommate. My, this would be awkward from now on.

"Wait! I have another secret," Noah continued, making sure to keep acting drunk. He could see that Cody was taken aback by Noah's sudden confession. Now Noah was much more nervous than any other time in his life combined. But on the outside, he looked as calm as someone who is drunk could be.

Noah ran his finger over Cody's lower lip. Cody's heart fluttered in his ribcage as his gaze followed Noah's index finger. Noah leaned closer to him.

"You're kind of cute," he whispered. Before Cody could react, Noah crashed his lips onto his. Cody was stunned. His best _male_ friend was kissing him on his bed. He didn't push Noah away, and he didn't kiss him back. He just sat there, letting his intoxicated friend kiss him.

When Noah pulled away, the two just stared at each other in silence. Noah waited for Cody to say something, most likely something along the lines of, "Stay away from me," or, "I don't like men." Instead, the silence drew on. Nothing in the scene changed. It was almost as if time had stood still.

Just as Noah thought that this had been a bad idea and considered feigning unconsciousness, Cody returned Noah's kiss with more intensity. Now it was Noah's turn to be shocked. But that quickly wore off when he realized that Cody was kissing him! Noah reached his hand up to Cody's cheek to feel his warm, soft skin that was covered in a light blush.

Cody had wanted this for so long, but knew that it would be impossible. And even now, the circumstances weren't the best. He knew that Noah wouldn't even remember any of this, that Noah didn't _really_ like him, and that this meant nothing, because Noah was drunk.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so you can look at this two ways. One, you're laughing on the inside and saying, "Oh, Cody, if only you knew..." Two, you're crying on the inside and thinking, "NO! Cody thinks that Noah IS drunk and that this means nothing!" I was originally going for the latter, but either way can work.  
If you reveiw, please make suggestions/comments/constructive criticism. Was it OOC? I didn't really know what a drunk Noah would look like.


End file.
